Cracker-Pickle Sandwiches
by college girl
Summary: Harry comes to terms with strange new feelings towards Ginny Weasley. Only, Ginny seems to be over him.
1. Chapter 1

A/nThis was just a cute little story idea that popped into my head one day.I am still working on new chapters to both of my series.I'll hopefully get them out soonJ

# Cracker-pickle sandwiches

It was late July.Harry had just finished his sixth year.After a trying two weeks at the Dursley's, Dumbledore gave Harry permission to stay at the Weasley's for the remainder of the summer holidays.Harry never understood why he couldn't just spend his whole summer with the Weasleys, but for some reason Dumbledore was pretty persistent that he always starts his summer with the Dursley's.

Harry couldn't sleep again.Ever since fourth year, when Cedric Diggory was killed by Lord Voldemort, his nights have become restless.That was two years ago.So much has happened in those two years, including many meaningless deaths.

Harry glanced over at Ron.He was so glad he still had his best friends.Harry worried about their safety much more than he worried about his own.Ron and Hermione were the only ones that kept Harry going, and made life worth living.They still had good times together, only Harry didn't laugh as much as he used to. 

One thing Harry did find amusing was Ron and Hermione's relationship.He could tell for two years that they liked each other, but they still haven't admitted it.Harry sometimes wished he could have what they have, but he knew it would be of no use.He would be too afraid to endanger the relationship.Harry couldn't bear to be the cause of a loved one's death.

Sighing, Harry gave up trying to get any sleep and headed down stairs to get a glass of water.He saw the kitchen light on.Started, he grabbed on to his wand and jumped into the kitchen.

"DON'T MOVE," he shouted.A startled Ginny Weasley let out a shriek, and made a run strait at Harry.Before he knew it, Harry was pinned to the ground.

"Harry, what are you doing up.You scared me to death," she said once she found out who her intruder was.

"I couldn't sleep.I could ask the same to you."

"Well, I'm prone to staying up late.My motto is why sleep at night when you can sleep during the day," she smiled."I was just fixing myself a snack.You could join me if you like."

Ginny had changed a lot in the last two years; she was no longer a little girl.Harry knew all the guys around school vowed for her attention, although she didn't seem to notice.She was very shy, and most of the guys mistook her shyness for snobby ness.It wasn't long before rumors about her went flying around the school, there was even talk of her and Malfoy.Harry knew the rumors weren't true; she had been put through some tough times herself.She began dating Seamus Finnagin in her fourth year.He became a victim of Voldemort three months later.Despite all that she has been through, deep down, Ginny was still that little girl Harry met at the train station almost six years ago.

Harry sat next to Ginny, and grabbed a snack from her plate.It was a dill pickle slice stuck between two soda crackers.

"What is this," he asked.

"Cracker pickle sandwiches.Try one, they're good," she said.

Harry hesitated, but gave in and bit into one.It was surprisingly good.They sat in silence for a while gnawing on the sandwiches.Harry thought about how strange it was to be sitting up with Ginny at this time at night.He never really got to know Ginny that well; she was always just Ron's little sister.But now, sitting up with her, she seemed more like a friend.

At three o'clock Ginny finally declared she was going to bed."You should try to get some sleep too Harry."Harry agreed, and climbed back up the stairs to Ron's room. 

The next night, Harry couldn't sleep again.He trudged down the stairs, hoping Ginny would be there again.She was, and she offered to make him some more cracker pickle sandwiches.They sat in the kitchen in silence, eating cracker pickle sandwiches.Harry liked how comfortable it was to be able to sit with someone, and enjoy her company without actually having to have a conversation.Comfortable silence, not deadly like it was with most people.That night Harry and Ginny made a silent pact to come downstairs every night, when the rest of the house is asleep, to keep each other company.

Some nights were like the previous one, where Ginny and Harry would sit and enjoy the silence of the night without being completely alone.Other nights, they would engage in a deep conversation.It was a secrete between the two, everyone else was asleep.

Harry learned that Ginny had many good qualities; qualities he never took the time to notice before.She could make him smile by telling him stories of pranks her brothers pulled on her.She told Harry that she was going to get Fred and George back some night for the time they made her eyelids stick shut.Ginny really knew how to tell a story…

"We had to go to a Muggle doctor because I couldn't see to use Floo Powder.We had to tell him I super-glued them shut.Can't you just imagine the look on the doctor's face when we told him that?Well, I couldn't because, you know, my eyelids where glued shut…but I could just imagine his eyes bulging out of his sockets and his jaw hitting the floor…of course, that would have been right before he started laughing like a hyena.So, there I was, my eyelids glued shut, and a doctor that must have just escaped from a mental institution."

One night, Ginny got that chance.Fred and George were visiting the Burrow, and they decided to stay in their old room 'for old times sake.'They were trying their new Wizard Wheezes left and right that morning, Ginny was the first to fall victim to an exploding pancake at the breakfast table."Well, if you would have gotten up a little earlier you would've known that we made breakfast this morning," was Fred's innocent excuse.Harry himself had a few zingers put on him that afternoon, so he didn't protest that night when Ginny grabbed him by the arm, and told him they were going upstairs to teach them a lesson. Instead, he followed her up willingly, making a mental note of never getting on Ginny's bad side.

She opened the door to their little room, careful not to make a creek. Harry could hear the snores protruding out of the twins.Ginny took a hold of her wand and started twirling it around.Curious, Harry walked into the room to see what she was doing.The room looked the same as it always did, except now, little pink bows kept appearing all over the place.Harry had to stifle a laugh as one of the bows landed right on top of George's head, followed by one on Fred's.Then, they suddenly appeared in pink dresses with lace around the collar.As a finishing touch, Ginny turned the sign on the wall displaying 'Fred and George's room,' to 'Frederica and Georgia's room.'They left in a hurry, taking two steps at a time down the stairs.Once they got in the kitchen, they let it all loose.Harry was sure that he hadn't laughed that hard since fourth year; it felt good.

The next morning, Harry awoke to shouts coming from Fred and George's room, followed by whooping laughter."Ginny sure got you this time," he heard Ron remark.

"Yep, that's our little sister," Fred said.

"We're so proud," George added, pretending to wipe tears off his face.

After that, Harry was afraid to cross Ginny.She could be quite determined when she wanted to be. She laughed at him the next night as Harry carefully inspected the cracker pickle sandwiches she gave him."I didn't do anything to your crackers Harry…you might want to check the pumpkin juice though," she said as he took a swig.She giggled as he quickly pulled the glass away from his mouth, "You are so gullible."

He ended up telling Ginny a lot in their nightly meetings; strangely, not only did she accept everything he told her, she didn't seem too surprised when he told her. Harry wondered if maybe she always knew what was going on, she was very observant.As soon as he told her about Sirius she said, "it doesn't surprise me.You and Ron and Hermione were always talking about some Godfather of yours; Snuffles I believe.And, I knew he would not have been able to get away right under Dumbledore's nose.So, I figured Professor Dumbledore must have had a reason to let him go."

Harry began to not only enjoy Ginny's company during their little 'cracker pickle sandwich sessions', but also during the day. He tried to include her when he and Ron played quidditch, or played exploding snap. Ron didn't seem to notice much difference; he was too caught up in when Hermione was coming to visit. As soon as he mentioned Hermione, Harry and Ginny would exchange knowing smiles. Ginny was always so observant to how others were feeling.

As the nights got shorter, and Hogwart's days were drawing near, Harry continued to meet Ginny during the late hours. Ron and Hermione began to suspect something, but they never questioned him, and Harry was glad of it. Harry loved his friends, but some things, he thought, are better off left as a secrete. As Harry left for Kings Cross to complete his seventh and final year at Hogwarts, he promised himself he would never forget the cracker pickle sandwiches he shared every night with a girl he should have gotten to know much sooner.

A/n:If you guys want a sequel, let me know in your review.I will make a sequel if there is a big enough request, but I can't promise that it'll be soon.I am currently working on A Glimmer Within a Trial, and Before the Glimmer, along with A LOT of schoolwork, so please be patient.

Disclaimer:I don't own them.


	2. Chapter 2

Cracker-pickle sandwiches

A/nWell, I finally had enough free time to write another part to this.It started out as just a one part story, but I got enough good feedback on it that I decided to continueJ.If you want me to write anymore to this, let me know.If I don't get enough feedback, this will be the end.

Cracker-pickle sandwiches 

Part II

It was the first week of school, and Harry was already having trouble getting to sleep.Friday night, he lay in bed tossing and tuning a while.He wished he were back at the Burrow, he missed going downstairs and talking to Ginny at nighttime, when everyone else was asleep.A thought struck him.'It's only twelve o'clock.Maybe Ginny will still be up in the common room.'He pulled himself out of bed, threw on some robes and tiptoed downstairs to check.

He did not like the sight when he arrived at his destination.Yes, Ginny was up, but she wasn't the only one.A sixth year boy was sitting beside her, engaged in conversation.They were laughing amongst themselves, and Ginny offered him a plate of something that was in her hand.The boy picked it up, and Harry saw that it was a cracker-pickle sandwich.

This angered him.Not only was Ginny up talking to this kid, she was also sharing her sandwiches with him.No, not 'her' sandwiches, 'their' sandwiches, as in 'Harry and Ginny's' sandwiches.They were sitting fairly close to each other in a small loveseat seated by the fire.

Harry felt a strange sort of anger, almost the same feeling he got when Cho went with Cedric to the Yule Ball in his fourth year.'It's almost like jealousy…'Harry quickly fought off that thought.He didn't know why he would feel jealous, it was only Ginny.He couldn't exactly place the feeling and he didn't want to.He told himself that Ginny was nothing but a good friend and surrogate sister.He stood there, staring for a few minutes, until Ginny turned her head and spotted him standing there.

"Oh Harry-couldn't sleep again?Come on over, there's plenty of room," she said, sitting on the floor in order to leave Harry a seat on the couch.The boy gave him a strange sort of look that struck Harry as odd; this was the same boy that jumped at the chance to get Harry's autograph after winning the Triwizard Tournament.Harry remembered the boy's name to be Phillip.

"Thanks, but I can sit on the floor.It's no bother."He sat down next to her on the floor and patted the seat next to Phillip for Ginny to get back on.

"I couldn't Harry.You sit there," she answered.

"I'm the guy.I should sit on the floor."Their little argument ended up being an all out shoving match on the floor.Finally, Harry picked Ginny up, and sat her down on the loveseat.In response, she jumped up while he was still standing and pushed him down onto it.He hopped back down onto the floor, and started to tickle her feet.

"Stop, stop.How about a truce?"

"I'd like to hear this," he said.

"How about we both sit on the floor?As long as that's all right with Phillip."

Harry shot a sorrowful glance at the perturbed Phillip."That's okay Ginny.I should be getting up to bed anyway.

"Oh, but didn't you have a question to ask me?"

"I'll ask you tomorrow.Could you meet me in the common room tomorrow night at seven?"

"That'd be great Phillip.Good-night."

"Good-night," he said heading off to his dorm.

"What was that all about," Harry asked her once Phillip was out of sight.

"I think he likes me," she whispered, and gave him a wink.

"Well, er, do you like him?"

"Oh, I don't know Harry.I like him all right, but I don't know if I like him like _that_.I guess I'll worry about that if he asks me."She covered her mouth over a big yawn."I think he had the right idea though.I'm exhausted after surviving a whole week of school.You should get some sleep too Harry."

"Suppose you're right.Will you be back down here tomorrow night?"

"I always am."

"Good-night Ginny."

"Night," she said as she yawned."See you tomorrow Harry."

The next night, Harry waited until all the rest of the boys in his dorm were asleep before he stole down into the common room.He had been in a surprisingly good mood ever since later that night, when he saw Phillip walking around the common room looking dejected.He figured he really should have felt sorry for Phillip; Ginny apparently turned him down.'That's what Phillip gets for eating **_my_** pickle-cracker sandwiches,' he thought.

Harry didn't know where all these strange thoughts were coming from all the sudden.He felt as though he discovered the many secretes Ginny has to offer, and he didn't want to share them.Harry knows how her eyes light up when she tells stories of her childhood, or how her fingers tremble excitedly before she flies on her broomstick, or how she innocently flips back her fiery locks when they get in her eyes.Ginny confided in Harry earlier that she loved to fly as high as she could on her old battered up broomstick, and look at the people running around as tiny dots.

Harry was happy to see Ginny in the common room, alone.He sat on the couch next to her, and gave her a half-smile, which she returned.

"Harry, do you think I did the right thing in turning Phillip down," she asked.

"Yes," he said, a little too quickly."Er…I mean, you shouldn't go out with him if you don't want too."

"I know.I just didn't want to hurt him or anything.He is a nice guy.I just don't like him like that."

"Who do you like like that," he asked teasingly.

"No one," she blushed."Don't you think it's unfair though?Great guys like Phillip don't come along very often, and when they do, you can't go out with them because you're too busy thinking about someone else!I guess they're right when they say you can't make yourself fall in love."

Harry, lost in his own thoughts, just looked at her.

"I'm sorry Harry, here I am going on a tangent and you probably have no idea what I'm talking about."

"No, I'm sure you can eventually fall in love with someone.Maybe someone you've known for a long time, but never really got the chance to **_really_** know.Maybe you can see a person in a whole new light."

" I guess in Ron and Hermione's case that _did_ happen.Maybe I _should_ give Phillip a chance."

'What am I doing,' he thought.'I don't know why, but I do not like that Phillip guy.And here I am encouraging her to go out with him!"Oh no.I'm sure Ron and Hermione's case was a lot different.I mean, er…they were a lot better friends than you are with Phillip."

"No, I think you were right the first time Harry.I'm going to give Phillip a shot!"

"Ginny, don't listen to me; I didn't know what I was talking about.I mean, er, seeing a person in a whole new light…what was I thinking?"

She smiled and giggled playfully at him."Oh, Goodnight Harry.And I don't need anymore 'big brothers,' I have enough of them the way it is."She jumped up and gave Harry a quick hug before ascending up the stairs to her room.Harry just sat there for a moment, going over their whole conversation in his head, and trying to figure out where exactly he went wrong.

A/n Poor Harry, he should've quit while he was aheadJWell, if you want to see any Harry/Ginny romance, you gotta reviewJ

Disclaimer:All the characters (except Phillip) belong to J.K. Rowling.I didn't make up cracker-pickle sandwiches either, I think my brother made them up, I don't know for sure.


	3. Chapter 3

Cracker-Pickle Sandwiches

A/n Thanks for all the great reviewsJ!!As long as the reviews keep coming, the story will continue.Also, to anyone that is following my Glimmer series:I have started the new chapter, and I was planning on getting it up tonight, but, unfortunately, I got called into work today so I'll try to get it finished and get it up Sunday.

Cracker-Pickle Sandwiches 

Part 3

Harry awoke the next morning by a violent shaking.He rolled over in hopes that it would stop, but to no avail.Finally, he gave up and forced his eyelids open. The first sight he saw was a flash of red hair.

"Harry, get up," Ron shouted.

"It's Saturday," Harry proclaimed, rolling over facing his back to Ron.

"Alright, but don't complain to me if breakfast is all gone by the time you get there."

"Fine, I'm coming," he answered, pulling himself out of bed.While getting dressed, he remembered the events from the previous night.He didn't know why, but he had to stop Ginny from going out with Phillip.Hopefully, he could get to her before Phillip did.

As he descended down the stairs with Ron, he saw Ginny and Hermione standing in the middle of the common room.Apparently they were waiting for Ron and him.Harry also saw Phillip entering through the porthole from the other side.Ginny turned around, and walked toward Phillip.Harry knew he had to get there before Ginny spoke to him.

He walked on down, straight passed Hermione and right to Ginny.Ginny and Phillip dropped their conversation as they both stared at him in light of his rather rude interruption.

"Are you going to breakfast," Harry asked, grabbing Ginny's elbow.

"Um, yeah Harry.In a bit," she replied.Her eyes were mixed with a cross between confusion and frustration.

"Why don't you come with us?Were going now."

"Well…" But, Ginny didn't have time to reply before Harry was pulling her along toward the porthole.

"Oi, wait for us Harry," Ron called to him.Harry turned and motioned for him and Hermione to follow, and proceeded out.

"Harry!What did you do that for?"Ginny looked sternly into his eyes.

"You looked hungry."

"I was talking to Phillip."

"Oh, yeah," Harry said trying to be nonchalant."So, did you ask him?"

"I was about ready to, until _you_ came along and ruined it!"

"Ready to what?"Ron and Hermione had finally caught up to them.

"Smack you on the side of the head for listening in on my conversations," she answered.

"Hey!"

"I'm joking," she said, finally showing them a smile."I was going to tell Phillip that I would go out with him."

"That jerk!Why would you want to go out with him?"Harry nodded in response; 'at least Ron is with me.'

"He is not a jerk Ron.You don't even know him."

"Just leave her alone Ron.She's a big girl, she can handle herself," Hermione said.At this Harry frowned; 'no Christmas present for Hermione this year; instead I'll give Ron two.'

"Fine.But he better not lay a finger on you, you hear," he said, shaking his finger at her.'Alright,' Harry thought.'Only one Christmas present for Ron this year.'

"Yes father.You don't have to worry about it anyway.Harry probably scared him off when he practically grabbed me and pushed me through the porthole."

"Way to go Harry," Ron whispered in his ear so Ginny and Hermione wouldn't hear.

"I heard that," Ginny answered.

"You know I'm joking sis," he said, looping an arm around her shoulder and continuing into the Great Hall.

Harry found himself in the library latter that day.Hermione insisted they spend some time studying since the NEWTS were coming up.Hermione and Ron were sitting close together, laughing at some picture in one of the textbooks.Harry kept his head down it the textbooks, trying his hardest to pay attention to the book and not to the people around him.

He didn't know why, but his gaze lingered a lot on the little redhead searching for a book in the restricted section.Ginny had told him earlier that Professor McGonagall gave her permission to use a restricted book on a spell she was doing a paper on in class.

Ginny looked up, and when she saw Harry, she gave him a little wave.Then, she came to his table, and sat quietly while researching the book she had plucked from the rack."Thought you could use a little company," she whispered, nodding her head towards Ron and Hermione who were still reading from the same book.

"Yeah.They do get a little annoying sometimes," he answered.

"I heard that," Hermione said from across the table.

"I know.You were supposed to.Ouch," he responded after Hermione kicked him from under the table.She responded by giving him a satisfying smirk, and going back to the book she and Ron had been reading.

They all sat in the library quietly for the next half-hour.Harry was about to suggest taking a break and playing a game of Exploding snap when Phillip approached their table.

"Hi," he said calmly."Mind if I sit here?"

"No," Harry lied.

Phillip responded by taking a chair and pulling it right between him and Ginny."Did you have something to tell me this morning," he whispered to her.

"Yes.Can we go somewhere else," she asked Phillip."You don't mind, do you Harry?"

"I was about to suggest that myself," Harry responded."How about we all go back to the common room and play a game of Exploding snap?"

"I meant do you mind if I leave for awhile to talk to Phillip?Don't worry; I won't leave you alone with those two for very long," she giggled.

"No," Harry lied again.

"Well then, shall we go?"

Harry started to get up.

"I wasn't talking to you," Ginny hummed behind her breath.

"How about we go for a walk," he said, looking at the exchange between Harry and Ginny."Alone," Phillip added as Harry and Ron both got up to go with them.

"Yes.I think that would be best."She pushed Ron back down in his chair, and gave Harry a sympathetic smile as she left him there alone with Ron and Hermione.

Harry sighed and wondered why he was so intent on keeping Ginny away from Phillip, and more importantly, how he was going to keep Ginny away from Phillip.

A/n So, will Harry succeed in keeping Ginny away from Phillip?Will Harry ever get a clue as to why it is so important to him anyway?Probably not for a while, so please stay tunnedJ


	4. Chapter 4

Cracker-Pickle Sandwiches

A/n Thanks for the reviews!!Well, I haven't gotten rid of Phillip yet, but I can't get rid of him yet, he's essential to the plot line (or lack of plotline, however you want to put it).

Cracker-Pickle Sandwiches 

Part 4

Harry woke up, and looked at the calendar; Monday.He then glanced up at the clock; 7:30 a.m.It has now been nine days, eleven hours, and ten minutes since Ginny Weasley started going out with Philip…Phillip Whatshisname.Harry didn't even know the kid's last name!What in the heck did Ginny see in some guy with an unmemorizable last name?She needed a guy with a name one can remember!

Harry shook the thoughts out of his head and pulled himself out of bed to face a new day.Ever since Ginny and Phillip have been going out, he has been in an uncharacteristically bad mood.Ron and Hermione were starting to notice it too, which meant a lot, beings as sometimes they were so caught up in their 'new relationship' that they didn't notice much about Harry anymore.

Harry thought he finally figured out why he was so against Ginny and Phillip going out.It was simple logic…he didn't like Phillip.Ginny is his friend, she deserves better than some no-name guy that she would have never went out with if it weren't for Harry's little speech.Besides, Phillip ate some of his and Ginny's cracker-pickle sandwiches.Can a guy get any lower than that?

He trudged down the stairs to find Ron and Hermione down there, waiting for him.They didn't seem to be missing him too much.

"Oh, hi Harry," Hermione said, finally noticing him.

"Where's Ginny?"She was usually down here with them.Ever since the beginning of the year she sat beside them during breakfast.

"Good morning to you to Harry.She's went down already with Phillip."

"What?Why didn't I know that," Ron asked.

"She came right down here and told both of us.You must not have been paying attention."

"We better get down there and keep track of them then.Come on Harry."Harry gladly followed Ron out into the castle.Hermione trailed behind lecturing Ron on being too overprotective of his sister.

"…Isn't that right Harry," Hermione said as they went down the hall.Harry had no idea what she said before that.He was trying his hardest to ignore her.

"Er…yeah…I guess."

"See, Harry agrees with me.We should let Ginny and Phillip sit alone today."

Oops.Is that what he agreed to?"Er…Hermione…actually…"

"I don't care if all of Gryffindor agrees with you for that matter.She is not going to sit by herself with that…that guy!"

Harry smiled, good old Ron!"Actually Hermione, I think Ron is right.I don't trust Phillip."

"Why?I think he's a nice guy, which is more than I can say for you two.What has he ever done to you Harry?"

Harry struggled to answer this one.What exactly was he going to say to this one?He ate my cracker-pickle sandwiches?No, that one wouldn't go down too good."He…er, he…walks funny.He doesn't swing his arms when he walks.Almost like he's tense."

"Exactly!I agree with you 100% Harry." 

"Honestly you two!He walks funny?I don't think I've heard anything more ridiculous in my life," Hermione said as they entered the Great Hall.Harry saw Ginny right away.She was sitting across from Phillip, looking like she was engrossed in a deep conversation.Harry quickly took a seat beside Ginny before Hermione could protest.Unfortunately, the side she was sitting on was rather crowded, and Ron and Hermione couldn't find a place around there to sit.

"Could you scoot over a little so we can sit down," Ron asked Phillip.

"No problem.Ginny and I were just about to go anyway," he answered getting up.Ron sat in his seat, and Hermione traded places with Ginny.

Harry watched, as Ginny and Phillip were getting ready to leave.It seemed like slow motion as Phillip held out his hand to Ginny, and she began to reach for it.Without giving a rational thought, Harry ran up to them, placing one hand in Phillip's outstretched one, and the other in Ginny's.They both gave him a rather odd, impatient sort of look.

"Harry, what are you doing," Ginny asked.

"And why are you holding my hand?" 

"Yech," Harry said, quickly dropping Phillip's hand and whipping his own on his robe."I mean…er…sorry?"

"You still haven't answered _my _question," Ginny stated.

"Umm…I er, decided I wasn't hungry," he said, his cheeks turning a bright pink.

"So you decided to follow us into the common room?Ron, did you tell Harry to do this," she said accusingly to her bother.

"No," he chuckled, "but now I wish I _would've_ thought of it."Harry looked to his friends, who both seemed to be getting a kick out of Harry's awkward situation.They would quit laughing every once in a while, just to give a Harry a look of confusion before they started in again.He knew as soon as Ron and Hermione got him alone he'd never hear the end of their questions.

He continued out of the hall, walking between Phillip and Ginny.Harry looked straight ahead, but he could catch the reactions of Ginny and Phillip through the corners of his eyes.Phillip did not look too pleased; he kept sending glares his way.Ginny was trying to look as serious as Phillip, but every now and then a tiny grin would betray her.Once they were out of the Great Hall, Harry finally looked directly at each of them.

"Er…sorry about that back there.I er…needed to get out of there."

"Is something wrong Harry," Ginny said concernedly.

"Er, no.Nothing's wrong.I have something really important I have to do, but I can't tell anyone," he said for a lame excuse.

"Well, okay Harry, we are going to head to class now.See you later."

"Yeah, see you later."Harry stood there, trying to decide whether he should go back in and face Ron and Hermione, and the entire Great Hall for that matter, or if he should just go back to his room and sulk until it was time for him to go to class.Conversed in his thoughts, it took him about a minute before he realized Ginny hadn't left yet.

"Um, Harry," she said, finally breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Ginny?I thought you were going to class?"

"I am.I just have one question before I leave."

'Oh no,' he thought, 'I'm in for it now!'

"Harry…"

"I'm sorry for that scene back there.I really don't know what went over me," he blurted out.

"You're forgiven.But that's not what I was going to ask about."

"Sorry, what did you want to ask?"

"Harry, will you let go of my hand?"Harry looked down to where he was still grasping Ginny's hand.He must have been holding on to it since they left the Great Hall.

"Sorry," he answered as he dropped his hand, his cheeks once again flushing pink.

A/n Is it just me, or it Jealous Harry a bit strangeJ?!?Please review, and I'll try to write more soon.Though, I don't know how soon I'll beJ


	5. Chapter 5

Cracker-Pickle Sandwiches

A/n Again, thanks for the reviews. I've been really busy, so this is my hurried attempt not to keep you waiting too long.I don't know when the next part will be up.

Cracker-Pickle Sandwiches 

Part 5

Harry spent the rest of the day trying to plea temporary insanity after the commotion he caused at the breakfast table.Luckily, Ron and Hermione didn't bug him too much after he told them he had a terrible headache, and he grabbed Ginny and Phillip's hands trying to escape from the growing blur around him.They exchanged a worried glace, but didn't press on it when Harry assured them he was fine. 

He noticed later that night, after coming back from quidditch practice, Ginny shot him a strange look too. He tried his hardest to ignore it and work on his Potions paper, but as time went on that become a more impossible task to do.He watched her from across the room, peering into his book whenever her glance shot his way.She looked almost worried.

As the rest of the Gryffindors slowly drifted off to their dorm rooms, Harry stood up and began to head up the stairs.He was stopped halfway up by Ginny.

"Harry," she called up."I need to talk to you."

"Now? I'm going to bed."

"Honestly Harry, I know you better than that!You are not going to sleep; all you're going to do is lay wide awake on your bed, and you know it."

"Well, I err…could use some time to lie awake."

"Yes, you could.Only, I know you'll eventually come back down into the common room later, hoping everyone else is asleep."

"Well then why can't you talk to me then?" Harry was sure all Ginny wanted to do was ask him a bunch of questions he didn't have the answers to.

"Maybe I will."

"Well, maybe I'll just wait until you go to sleep before I come down." 

"Don't count on it.Whatever time you come down, I'll be down here waiting."Harry could see she wasn't going to give up to soon.

"Ginny," Harry heard Phillip call from across the room.He walked up toward where Harry and Ginny were standing, and shot Harry a funny type of glare. If Harry didn't know any better, he'd think Phillip was jealous.'_That's funny.Why would Phillip be jealous of me,' _he thought.

"I'm going to bed Ginny," Phillip said, kissing her on the cheek.However, Phillip didn't leave.

"Well, Harry. I guess I'll talk to you later," Ginny smirked.Harry didn't answer her; instead he turned around and headed for his room. 

"Harry."He didn't get far before he heard someone say is name.When Harry turned back around, Ginny was already on the couch by the fire, pulling books out from her bags.Then, he looked at whoever was calling his name.He was surprised to find Phillip still there."I know what you're trying to do."

"Pardon?" Phillip was looking quite menacing.

"You're just jealous because Ginny isn't flaunting over you anymore.Well, get over it because she's with me now."

"Err…yeah, I'm going to go to bed now," Harry said, trying to get away from the angry Phillip.Harry could hear Phillip still calling after him as he opened the door to his dorm. "Just stay away from her Harry."

Ginny was right.It was three hours after his confrontation with Phillip, and Harry was still lying in bed awake.His thoughts were drawn to Ginny and Phillip._'Why does Ginny want to talk to me; what's her problem?What's Phillip's problem. What's **my** problem?Why did I have to put on that display in front of the whole school? I think I'm loosing it…' _

He couldn't take it anymore, so he slowly made his way down the stairs.He was sure Ginny would've forgotten about him by now, and went up to her own bedroom.As he slowly crept down, he was shocked to see Ginny, still on the couch, fast asleep.

He gathered together some cracker-pickle sandwiches, debating whether he should wake her or not.She looked so peaceful lying there.He watched as the hair in her face slightly rose and fell with every breath she took.He got a silly urge to push it away from her face. As he lifted his hand, she suddenly sat up.Her eyelashes fluttered as she got used to the dim lights.

"Sorry Harry, I must've drifted off."He held out a plate of sandwiches to her.

"Thought you might want a snack."

"Thanks," she said, taking one."Didn't think I'd wait for you, did you," she asked, giving him a smug smile.

"Actually…no. I should've known better.You can be a determined little…"

"Little?I believe I'm only one year younger than you."

"And a month."

"Yeah, that extra month makes a big difference," she said sarcastically."Are you going to talk to me now or what?"

"Um…I thought we were talking."

"Harry, don't be smug.You know very well what I mean.What is going on with you? Ron and Hermione told me you got a headache this morning.Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well…I…err…"

"Instead, you made up some phony excuse that you had to get out of there. Harry, you can tell me these things."

_'"Oh Ginny, I lied to Ron and Hermione.I didn't have a headache at all. That was just an excuse because not even **I **know what happened this morning."Yeah, that ought to go well,' _he thought."I'm…sorry," he blurted out.

"You don't need to apologize.I just want you to know that I'm here if you need me.I know Ron and Hermione are your best friends, but that doesn't mean I can't be your friend too.Please Harry, won't you let me be your friend?"Harry caught a sad little glint in her eyes that made him want to hug her.He fought his urge, only to have her end up hugging him.

"Err, Ginny," he said awkwardly, when she let go of him."You are my friend."

"I know.But, sometimes you don't act like it.I'm tired of not getting let in on all your secrets."

"Next time I have a secret, you'll be the first to know," he promised.

"Really?Promise?I mean, no matter what the secret is. I want to know."

"I promise.You should get to bed now," he said, catching her in a big yawn.

"I will.Before I do, can I ask you one more question?"

"Make it quick," he smiled, getting rather sleepy himself now that he got through what he was dreading all day.

"What do **_you_** think of Phillip?"

"He's…err…nice."

"He is, isn't he?Oh Harry, Phillip is such a good guy.I really think I like him.It's important to me that my friends like him too."

"It doesn't matter what I think of him.It's what you feel that counts," he said."Now, you better get to bed."

"I will. Good-night Harry."

"Good night."

A/n I have three weeks left until Summer breakJI can't promise that the next part will be up before then, in fact, it probably won't be.Don't get discouraged though, I am NOT through with this story yet. I'll get the next part up as soon as I possibly can.

JThanksJ


	6. Chapter 6

Cracker-Pickle Sandwiches

A/nIt's been so long since I worked on this story, I almost forgot how much fun it was to write it.Poor Phillip, everyone seems hostile at the poor guy.It's not his fault Ginny charmed himJ

Cracker-Pickle Sandwiches

Part 6

Harry glanced across to the source of the constant giggles on the other side of the common room.Sure enough, he spotted the exact thing he was expecting, or rather, fearing.Ginny was seated on the other side of the room, discussing something funny with Phillip.Phillip shot his head quickly toward Harry and gave him some sort of warning look, and went back into his conversation with Ginny.

Harry couldn't believe it.For the last week, whenever Harry almost got the chance to talk to Ginny alone, Phillip would be right there, pulling Ginny off to the side with something very important he had to discuss with her.As soon as Ginny's attention would wonder, he would glare at Harry in sort of an 'I win' fashion.This irritated Harry greatly.What did Phillip think he was winning anyway?And why wouldn't he let Harry get a word in edgewise with Ginny?Harry had to admit, he _missed_ spending time with Ginny.He decided to ignore the fact that he didn't know why it was bothering him so much that Ginny was going out with Phillip.He concentrated more on why Phillip was being so hostile towards him.

Harry was tired of his charms homework, and he was especially tired of receiving looks of hatred from Phillip.He packed up his books and uttered a quick excuse to Ron and Hermione whom were seated beside him.He walked on out of the common room, and past the portrait of the Fat Lady.He kept walking until he found his way outside.He went to sit on one of his favorite benches by the lake.There was a slight breeze, and the air was starting to get that wintery feeling.Luckily, he remembered to bring a jacket to put over his robes.He sat there for a while, letting all of his thoughts to flow out of his head.

"Harry?"He glanced up to see none other than Ginny Weasley standing beside him.Even more suprising was the fact that Phillip was nowhere to be seen.

"Hi Ginny.I haven't seen you around lately," he lied.

"I've been around.Been spending a lot of time with Phillip lately."Harry thought the last bit sounded almost bitter.He didn't call it on her though.He rather liked the bitter edge to it.Maybe Phillip wasn't so perfect after all?

"So, you broke away from the leash," he asked.At the simple statement, a bright pink twinge started to outline her face.

"Yeah.You could say that.So, what are you doing here Harry?"

"Came out here to think.I love it out here."

" I do too.This is my favorite bench," she said, sitting down on the other side of the bench.

They sat there like that for five minutes.They didn't speak, just stared at the water.All the while, Harry's brain was going haywire.He kept getting little voices in his head saying things like, 'Ginny broke away from Phillip to talk to _me_," and, "I've waited all week to talk to her and now I don't know what to say."

"So, what are you thinking," Ginny finally asked.Harry quickly shook the silly voices out of his head.

"Nothing, er…just needed to think, that's all."

Ginny got up from the bench.Harry watched as she walked up to a nearby tree and grabbed onto a low branch.She gracefully started to climb until she was seated on a large branch higher up on the tree."You know, I miss it," she called down to Harry once she got settled.

"Miss what?"

"Being a little girl.I used to love to climb trees.My family always used to tease me about it.My father called me a 'little monkey'.But, when you have six older brothers, it was always the safest place to go when they wanted to try their newest experiment on you…or when you accidentally got on their bad side."

Harry laughed at the thought of a smaller version of Ginny running up a tree with a pack of redheaded brothers running after her.

She stared off into the sky as she started to talk."When I was little, I got a lot of attention from everybody.Not only was I the youngest, I was the only girl.I know they teased me a lot, but in reality, my brothers all adored me because I was their 'baby sister', the only little sister they had.But, then I grew up.I know they still love me, but it's not the same.Playing and hanging out with their 'baby sister' all the sudden wasn't cool anymore.I will always be their little sister; nothing will ever change that…and they will always get the pleasure in threatening anyone who ever tries to hurt me."Harry could almost hear Ginny smile with pride at the last statement."It's just not the same.I miss those days of being the 'baby sister'."

Harry saw her look back down at him and give him a weak smile through the shadows."I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean to go on.I know my problems must seem very minor compared to yours."

"No, it's okay," he answered."It feels better if you voice your problems.I learned that this summer…with you."He said the last part softly, causing a blush to spread across his face.

"I suppose I should get down now, it's dark out already."She skillfully climbed back down the tree, and met Harry at the bottom.She took about two steps before tripping over a fallen tree limn at landing flat on the ground.

"Are you okay?"Harry bent down beside her to check for injuries.

"I'm fine.Graceful, aren't I?Maybe I should just stick to climbing and forget about walking," she giggled as she sat up.

"Did you hurt anything," Harry glanced down at her, still worried.

"Just my pride," she laughed.She tried getting up, and fell back to the ground clutching her foot."Ouch, okay, and my ankle."

"Hold on I'll get someone…"

"No, I just need to walk it off.Will you help me to the castle?"She held out her hand for Harry to take.He pulled her up, and put an arm around her to guide her to the castle.About half-way there, her limp resided and she started walking normally."See, I just needed to walk it off a little.I'm fine."Harry wasn't listening though.He continued to guide her until they arrived in the common room.He walked passed the looks of confusion from Ron and Hermione, and the angry glare from Phillip as he set her down on the couch.As she sat, he noticed his arm was still throbbing from where he had it around Ginny.It felt like little fiery needles were poking him in the skin.

"What's going on," Phillip asked as he trudged over to where Harry was standing.

"Ginny fell," Harry answered.

"Oh my God, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine.I twisted my ankle and I just needed to walk it off a bit.Harry just insisted I sit for a while."

"Maybe we should get Madame Pomfrey," Phillip told Harry.Harry thought he looked pretty smug, like he just found the cure for a terrible disease Ginny had contracted.Harry knew he could top that idea.

"I have some tape up in my dorm.Maybe we could tape it up?"

"Where's it at Harry.I'll conjure it down and tape it up for her."

"No, I can tape it.I've had enough Quidditch injuries to know what I'm doing when it comes to taping up ankles."

"Will you guys just quit it?"Ginny was now standing beside both boys, her face bright red from either anger or embarrassment.Harry thought it looked like it was a mixture of the two."I'm fine.Look, I can walk.I'm not going to be permanently paralyzed from the waste down; it's a miracle, isn't it?Little Ginny got hurt and she's going to live through it?Now quite pampering me, I'm going to bed…and when I wake up in the morning, this whole incident is going to be forgotten."She trudged up the stairs, walking perfectly normal, and slammed the door behind her.

Harry looked up amazed, and almost missed it when Phillip muttered; "Think you got her now, don't you."

"What," he fixed his attention to Phillip.

Phillip simply walked off, replying something along the lines of "you know what I mean."

Harry sign and sat down on the couch.He could still feel the heat from when Ginny was sitting there.Soon afterwards, Hermione came and sat beside him.

"You look like you could use a friend," she said to him.

"Where's Ron," Harry asked.

"I told him that if he finished his Charms essay tonight, I'd go on a broomstick ride with him tomorrow night.He should be upstairs finishing it up right now."

"I take it you saw that," he said, referring to the whole scene with Ginny."

"Yeah…Harry, there's something I think I should tell you."

"What?"Harry didn't like the slightly worried tone in her voice.

"Well, you probably won't understand why I'm telling you this now.But, I feel as if I should."She sounded torn between actually telling him, or hushing up and telling him to forget it.Nonetheless, she was going to stall and make him pry it out of her.

"What is it," he asked a bit more curios now.

"Well…Harry, you're like a brother to me, that is the only reason I'm telling you this.But, it's about Ginny."

"What about her?"

"She's going to let Phillip kiss her tomorrow.I know that doesn't sound like a big deal or anything, but to her it is."

"You mean they haven't kissed yet?"He found this statement somewhat hopeful.

"But you don't understand Harry.Ginny likes to have everything planned out.She isn't the type to kiss just anybody that comes along.She is really beginning to like Phillip, and this'll mark a big step in their relationship."

"So, she's going to kiss someone that she is really beginning to like.What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing," Hermione yawned."I'm going to bed.Let Ron know that as soon as he's finished with his report to leave it on my Charms book sitting on the table.I want to be sure he actually did the essay correctly instead of just writing a bunch of nonsense down.See you tomorrow Harry."

"Yeah, see you."

"And Harry, Phillip isn't the only one Ginny thinks is special.Remember that," she said before entering her dorm.

Harry didn't know what that last comment was suppose to mean, but he wondered if Ginny ever thought he was special.He certainly thought she was.

A/n Well, I can't tell you when the next part will be out, but it should be sooner than three weeks this time since I'm out of school.JIn the next chapter (once I get it written), tensions will be coming to an all time high, and Harry may finally get his feelings in check.And I guarantee, much to everyone's dismay, there will be a kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Cracker-Pickle Sandwiches

A/nThank you so much to everyone who has reviewed.I know it's been said before, but you guys keep me going. Lol, I know everyone is in agony over the thought of Ginny kissing Phillip.I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as the restJ

Cracker-Pickle Sandwiches Part 7 

Harry awoke the next morning and trudged down to the breakfast table with Ron and Hermione.He caught sight of Ginny entering with Phillip by her side just a few minutes later.He was wearing a silly smirk on his face and Harry wondered for a second if he didn't already kiss her.He was reassured when they walked up to him, Phillip's face starting to harden.He could see a speck of nervousness in Ginny's eyes and knew right then and there she hadn't kissed Phillip yet; but she was planning to.Harry continued to watch as Ginny sat next to Hermione and Phillip sat right across.

'…Harry are you listening?"

"Huh?Oh, yeah.Go ahead."Harry turned back to the conversation he was having with Ron.They were supposed to be working on Quidditch tactics together, but Harry was getting too easily distracted.The fact that he could be that distracted from Quidditch was almost as equally alarming to Harry as the fact that Philip now had his arm around Ginny at the lunch table, and she didn't seem to like it.She slightly squirmed out of his grasp and quietly reprimanded him about making her uncomfortable around her friends.After this, Phillip went back to glaring at Harry.Harry, getting fed up with Phillip decided to beat him at his own game and dramatically rolled his eyes at him.

"Harry, are you planning on going into a daze next week during our Quidditch match with the Slytherins?Because if you are, Malfoy might beat you and then I'd have to hear his yapping remarks for the rest of the year.'Course, you could beat Malfoy with both hands tied behind your back…"

"Don't worry; I'll be fine.I'm just tired, that's all."'Yeah, tired of putting up with Phillip,' he thought.

As they left for their first class, Harry caught Phillip sending him one last hateful glance.Then and there Harry decided he would do all in his power to make sure Ginny would not kiss Phillip that day.Phillip didn't deserve her.

Later that night, Harry was delighted to see that Phillip had yet to make his move.It was getting late, and the common room was slowly skimming down.Ginny and Phillip were sitting on the couch by the fire, seemingly oblivious to most of the people around them.Ginny did turn around and smile at Harry at the other side of the room a couple times, but otherwise, they seemed too deep within conversation to notice anyone else.

As it got later, only Harry, Ginny, Phillip, Ron, and Hermione were still in the common room.Harry came to the conclusion that Ginny and Phillip were waiting for the common room to clear out before they kissed.He figured Hermione was staying up to give him some advice as soon as Ron went to bed, and Ron was staying up because he was determined not to go to bed before Hermione; after discovering her asleep in the library a few nights ago, he wanted to make sure she didn't stay up all night studying for the NEWTs.That left Harry, who was not going to bed until he personally saw both Ginny and Phillip go to their respected rooms, and then he was going to go down and check later that night to make sure they were not planning any secrete late-night meetings.

Hermione and Ron both looked like they were dragging.Hermione finally convinced Ron to go to bed by giving him all her schoolbooks and promising on her great-grandmother's grave she would not take a late-night excursion to the library.As Ron headed off to bed, he glanced over at Phillip and Ginny.Phillip seemed to be getting very tired as well, and he had a very discouraged look on his face.

"You only have ten minutes Harry."Harry looked back at Hermione.

"What do you mean?"

"Before they kiss."She continued after getting a wary look from Harry."Ginny's sixteenth birthday begins at exactly 1:07 a.m.She told me a long time ago it has always been her dream to receive her first kiss the minute she turns sixteen.It is almost one o'clock.I just thought I'd tell you."

"So, she's not waiting for the room to clear out?"

"Well, she figured by this time everyone would be cleared out.I don't think she's going to wait."Hermione started up the stairs, but stopped and turned once more."Are you going to stop her?"

"I don't know what I'm going to do.What should I do?"

"Do what comes naturally Harry."

"Thanks Hermione," he whispered as she ascended up the stairs.He then looked at his watch.He had five minutes to either stop them, or leave them alone and he still wasn't sure which one he'd rather do, and how he would accomplish either.So, he just kept his eye on them.Watching their every move.A couple times when Ginny glanced back at him he hurriedly went to untying and tying his shoes, and finding sudden interests in the smooth armrests on his wooden chair.Phillip didn't glance back at him once; Harry doubted Phillip even knew he was still in the room.

Time rolled on.He had three minutes left…then two…then one.Thirty seconds rolled by, and he still didn't know what to do.Ten more seconds… Harry noticed his transfiguration book lying on the table right beside them…seven…if he tried to 'Accio' the book, it would probably fly right between their faces…three…he did have a transfiguration report to do by next Tuesday…two…maybe they should get started…one.

As Ginny and Phillip's faces closed in on each other, Harry found a growing need inside of him to start on his transfiguration homework.As the book flew threw the air, Ginny and Phillip found themselves with a plastic book wedged between their faces.Phillip retracted as the feeling of cold plastic reached his lips.

"Aack!"He came to his senses quickly, and directed a stare right at Harry as the book landed safely in Harry's clutches."YOU…"

"Oh, I'm so sorry," he said genuinely."I didn't mean to interrupt you two, I needed to get my book over on the table, so I accio'd it here so I wouldn't be in your way."

"You did it on purpose, and I know it!What is your problem," Phillip shouted."Ginny stood up directly behind Phillip with her face etched in a mixture of anger and confusion.

"I didn't know…"

"Yeah you did.That's why you did it in the first…"

"Will you two stop it," Ginny shrieked."Phillip, I'm sorry, but the mood is ruined.I need to speak to Harry right now, so I'll meet you tomorrow for breakfast."

"But, we are going to straighten this out once and for all…"

"Phillip, the only thing that needs straightened out is between Harry and I.Now, go to bed, and I'll see you tomorrow."Phillip took one last chance to retaliate, but she wasn't hearing anything of it.She kept her back on Harry as she waited for him to disappear into his room.Once he was out of sight, she turned to face Harry.Harry was expecting a 'thank you' for saving her from something she was forced to do.This however, was not the case.Her face was distorted in anger, and Harry realized at once that he probably had not done the right thing.

"Just what did you think you were doing?"

"I told you," he replied innocently."I needed to get my book."

"Hermione told you, didn't she?"

"Told me what?"

"Don't play innocent.Hermione told you about tonight, and you decided to try and stop me."

"Well…"

"Is this suppose to be some sort of 'big brother' thing Harry?Ron wasn't here to protect me, so you figured it was your duty?Because, Harry, I have enough older brothers, and I do not need another one."

"I, er, I wasn't…"

"I don't need anyone to protect me anyway!Why can't anyone get that through their heads?Did you know how long I planned this Harry?"

"I, well…" Harry couldn't seem to get a word in edgewise.

"It has been my dream for my first kiss to be on the minute I turned sixteen.I'm sure Hermione has told you that too?Guess what Harry?You succeeded in ruining it.I'll never be able to live that moment over again for the rest of my life, and you ruined it!"

"But, Phillip…"

"I planned this for a long time Harry!Phillip may not seem like the perfect guy, but I _like_ him.Besides, I gave up on the perfect guy…now all I want is to be happy, and Phillip makes me happy."

"But, you could find someone to make you a lot happier than Phillip ever could."

"Oh yeah, tell me one person that could make me happier."

Harry went through lists of several guys in his head, but none of them seemed good enough for Ginny.She started to smirk, happy with the realization that Harry couldn't answer.Harry knew he had to find an answer; if he didn't Ginny would be with Phillip.She would probably wind up marrying Phillip and having tree kids, a dog, and a big house with a white picket fence, all the while knowing that there was more out there, that if only she had found the right guy…no, the perfect guy, she would be happy.Harry couldn't let her do that to herself, so he answered the only way he could.

"Me."

"Huh?"

"Well, I…I, er." The words weren't coming out right.He could only think of one more thing to do, so he pulled her face close to his and lightly kissed her. It almost felt unreal, like he was watching everything unravel from outside his body.As he watched her eyes go wide, he realized she was perfect; from her soft red hair to her tiny polished toes.But, it wasn't her looks that he admired so much; it was her personality.She always knew how to make him smile, and she never made him feel uncomfortable.He never understood how much he really liked Ginny until that kiss.

"Harry, what are you doing," she shrieked after he pulled away.

"Well, you er…you wanted to be kissed on your sixteenth birthday by the perfect guy," he said, unable to wipe the smirk from his face.

"You will do anything to make sure I brake up with Phillip, won't you?Harry, I don't know what kind of sick joke you're playing, but quit it.And since when were you so conceded?Do you really think you're perfect?"

"No, but for you I am."

"Harry…I, I can't even think right now. I have to be away…from you.See you tomorrow, maybe."

Harry stood there and watched her walk away.He knew he was going to regret this in the morning, especially when he sees Ginny and Phillip at breakfast.Though he knew he was in tight water, he still couldn't get over the joy of knowing he got to be Ginny's first kiss, and that was something she would never forget.

A/n All that worrying for nothingJ Well, it seems like I'm getting close to the end here.In the next chapter:Harry comes into terms with his feelings, Harry and Phillip will have an all out war, and Ginny will end up with a tough decision.


	8. Chapter 8

Cracker-Pickle Sandwiches

A/n:Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed thus far!! You're all great.I'm not sure if I like how this chapter turned out, it's all a bunch of sapJ, but I'm trying to get finished with this story before I go on vacation next Friday.There will probably be one more part after this one and an epilogue, and hopefully it will all get done this week.

Cracker-Pickle Sandwiches 

Part 8

Harry got very little sleep that night.He couldn't get his mind off of Ginny.He couldn't hide his feeling from himself any longer; he _liked_ Ginny.He wasn't sure anymore, but it could even be love.All he knew was that he would give anything for Ginny to be thinking of him right now, and for her mind to be as far away from Phillip as possible.

Phillip.He had to do something about that boy.He really got on Harry's nerves.And if Ginny told him what happened last night, Phillip would be glaring at Harry worse than he did before…if that was possible.Either that, or Phillip would be gloating at Harry with his 'I win' face that Harry cannot stand.After all, Harry figured, Phillip did win.Ginny would probably never want to talk to Harry again.As soon as his head hit the pillow that night, it hit him.He kissed Ginny, and she was probably furious at him for it.He realized any previous chance he ever had with Ginny had probably went for a complete nosedive at the exact same moment Harry finally realized he _wanted_ a chance with Ginny.

He could hear his roommates get up and trudge around the room, looking for matching socks and trying to get ready to take on the new day.Harry lay there, hoping if he didn't move everyone would forget he was there.He had no such luck.About two minutes later his curtains were pulled back and he was face to face with a sleepy looking Ron.

"Harry, are you going to get up today," he asked impatiently.

"I don't know.Ask me again tomorrow," Harry said, rolling over.As he rolled over again to try and get rid of the other boy still standing there, he rolled right out of bed.

"Owe," Ron said as Harry landed on his feet."Watch where you're falling."

"Sorry.Next time I plan on falling out of bed, I'll make sure I don't fall on your foot," Harry said, rubbing his elbow that he clumsily landed on.

Harry luckily got down the stairs, and to the breakfast table without running into Ginny, Phillip or any of their friends.Halfway through breakfast, Harry began thinking he would get lucky and not have to face her that early in the morning.As if that thought was jinxed, he saw Ginny walk in with Phillip right beside her a moment afterwards.As Ginny walked toward the Gryfinndor table, she took a quick glance at Harry.They momentarily kept eye contact, and Harry noticed a quick blush in her cheeks as she turned away and sat down at the opposite side of the table.Phillip sat down right next to her.

Harry watched them throughout breakfast.It seemed as Ginny was trying to avoid him just as much as he was trying to avoid her.Phillip still sent some glares his way, but he didn't seem to be glaring any more than he used to.'Ginny hasn't told him yet,' he realized.He faintly hoped she never would.

However, Harry knew he could not avoid Ginny and Phillip forever, and apparently, so did she.That night, she walked right up to Harry, and said the famous words:"Harry, we need to talk."Harry knew after watching those stupid muggle soap operas that Petunia Dursley insisted watching every day that these words always meant trouble.Harry cringed at the words.He cringed even more when he saw Phillip standing right there next to her.

Ginny apparently didn't know Phillip was there either because in the next minute, she was turned around, talking to Phillip."I thought you were going to the library to work on a potions essay."

"Well, I thought maybe you'd like to come with me."

"Then why didn't you ask me before I went into the common room."

"Well, I…wait a minute.What is going on here," he said sternly averting his eyes from Ginny to Harry and back again.

"I suppose I should work on my Potions; it needs to be done by Tuesday, doesn't it?"

"You're avoiding my question."

"Why don't you go ahead Phillip, and I'll catch up with you," she said, ignoring his last comment.

"Fine," he sighed, giving Harry once last piercing glare before he went back through the common room.

Ginny turned back to Harry.Her voice turned so soft, Harry had to struggle to hear her."Harry, about last night…"

"I wanted to say I'm er, sorry…about, you-know," he said in a soft voice to match.

"Yeah, well.I just wanted to let you know that if it was just a mistake, I understand."

"Yeah, it was a mistake," Harry lied.

"Well, I just wanted to get it cleared up.I value you as a friend Harry, and I'd hate to mess it up for something like, you-know."

"Yeah.I'm sorry Ginny."

"Yeah, do you want to be friends then," she asked, holding out her hand to him.

"Yeah, friends," he said, taking her hand.For a moment he forgot to drop it.He was too absorbed in how her soft and small her hand felt in his."Er…sorry," he said when she pulled her hand back.

Ginny giggled a little, causing Harry to look up at her."Little awkward, huh?"

Harry gave her a slight smile."Phillip doesn't know yet, does he?"

"No, and hopefully he won't find out.He seems to think I still have feelings for you.I mean, feelings beyond friendship."

"Where would he get an idea like that," Harry asked with an awkward laugh.

"Do you know why I got so mad at you last night Harry?"

"Er…I think it has a lot to do with…you know…"

"Because for a long time you _were_ the perfect guy.When I used to imagine my first kiss, it was always _you_ I was kissing.But, when I imagined it, you were in love with me, and it wasn't a mistake…it sounds silly now.I was so sure you would one day return my feelings that I never dreamed of it being any other way.Ever since I met Phillip, I learned that maybe there _can_ be another way.When you kissed me, I started to think maybe I was stuck in a cycle…maybe I would be stuck in an unrequited relationship forever."

"Ginny, I'm sorry…"

"I knew the whole thing was a mistake, that you were just doing it because you don't like Phillip."

"Er, yeah."

"And then last night, after I went to bed I realized, just because you kissed me doesn't mean I have to fall back into love with you."

Harry wanted to fall through the floor right then.He was falling for Ginny, hard.And she just admitted to him that she was over him, or almost over him anyway.He knew there was only one thing to do, admit defeat.He had to talk to Phillip and let him know he won.Maybe then Phillip wouldn't hate him so much and he could be by Ginny more often.

"I should get to the library Harry.I'll see you later."

"Bye Ginny."Harry felt his heart drop as she walked away.

Harry found Phillip sitting alone in the common room the next night.He figured it was the perfect time to talk to Phillip.Maybe he could get rid of some of Phillip's hostility toward him.

"Where's Ginny," Harry asked when Phillip looked up at him.Phillip scowled.'Great way to break the ice,' Harry thought.

"She's in the library.She still hasn't finished her Potions, and it's due tomorrow.What's it to you?"

"Nothing."

"Did you want to talk to her," Phillip asked harshly.

"Er, actually I wanted to talk to you."

That really caught Phillip by surprise.He nearly dropped the book he was reading as he looked up at Harry with interest."Does it concern Ginny?"

"Yes, it does."

In a moment the glare returned on Phillip's face.'What is it?"

"I just wanted to tell you that you don't have to worry about me anymore.Much to my disappointment, Ginny likes you, not me."

Phillip's face softened up for a split second before he let out a stout laugh."You are so naïve."

"What?"

"Of course she likes me…but she loves you."Harry could tell Phillip struggled to get those last words out of his mouth.

"She just told me yesterday that she was over me," Harry protested.

"She might have told you that, but that is not what she was feeling…Listen Harry, I think we got off on the wrong track."

"Yes we did.And I want you to know that you win.Can you please semi-like me, or at least put up with me so I can at least talk to Ginny without trying to get around you all the time."

"Of course," Phillip said, pulling up a seat for Harry to sit."I think I should apologize to you Harry.I acted like a jerk towards you because I was jealous."

"And it should have been me, jealous at you," Harry concluded.

"No, I had every right to be jealous, and I still do."

"What do you mean?"

"She loves you Harry.You just can't see it.When I first started going out with Ginny I tried to ignore it, but I can't anymore.It's still there, and it'll always be there."

"I think you're a little confused."

"No, you're confused," Phillip said, standing up."You must know how hard it is for me to tell you this…but, as long as she's happy, that's all that matters.I did my part, now it's up to you Harry.If you decide to talk to Ginny, I will not hold it against you.Maybe it's meant to be, maybe not. But, if I were you I'd hurry up and talk to Ginny now, before I change my mind."

"Right," Harry said, getting up and heading towards the library.He walked out more confused than ever.Talking to Phillip was supposed to help, not get him tangled up into some mixed up feelings towards Ginny Weasley.He didn't know what he was going to say to Ginny, or why Phillip's mood suddenly changed, but as he rounded the hall towards the library, he was about to find out.

A/n I know I said there would be a fight between Harry and Phillip, but I just couldn't work it in.The next chapter, everything will wrap up.Harry will confront Ginny with his feelings (finally), and she will come to a decision.


	9. Chapter 9

Cracker-Pickle Sandwiches

A/nThis is the final chapter.I will put up an epilogue before Friday.

Cracker-Pickle Sandwiches 

Part 9

Harry stepped into the library.He saw Ginny right away seated at a table close to the front.She had her Potions book positioned in front of her, but rather than working on her essay, she was doodling on a sheet of paper in front of her.'Must have gotten her study skills from Ron,' Harry thought, smirking.He slowly approached her until he could almost look over her shoulder.She finally looked up, and apparently she didn't notice him walking up to her because she nearly jumped a mile.

"Working hard?"

"Oh Harry.I er, kinda had to take a break."

"How much did you get done."

"So far?I have the title and I signed my name to it."

"I like your drawing," he said as the paper she was doodling on came into view.She had a drawing of a big house with a tree sitting beside it.

"Yeah, really creative huh," she laughed."I'm bored."

"Then work on your report and you can take a walk outside with me."

"But Harry, I don't think the professors will let us go out that late."

"But they don't have to know."

"But how…"

"Trust me.I'll wait in the common room for you."

"Okay Harry.See you later then," she said, turning her book towards her.

Harry walked out of the library ready to plan what exactly he was going to tell Ginny when he got her alone on a walk.He wondered if what Phillip said about Ginny could possibly be true, and he hoped to find out that night.

Harry waited in the common room until after midnight.He was about ready to give up and get some sleep when he saw a red head peek through the door to the common room.When she saw Harry seated at a table, she smiled and walked up to him.

"I was afraid you went to bed."

"I was about ready to, but I told myself to give you a few more minutes."

"So, how exactly are we going to sneak out of the castle with Filtch and Mrs. Norris wandering around?"

"We'll use my cloak," Harry said, fanning is invisibility cloak out in front of her.She gasped as she ran her hands along the material.Harry was not necessarily trying to keep the cloak a secret from Ginny, he just never got a chance to tell her because the topic never came up when he was talking to her.

"Is it a…"

"It's a invisibility cloak."

"Wow.I've heard of these things, but I've never actually seen one in action.I've always wanted one; I can only imagine how many things I could get away with if I had one. I could defiantly give Fred and George a run for their money.Speaking of whom, do you have the map?"

Harry had told Ginny all about the Marauder's Map; how he got it from Fred and George, the things he got into with it, how he lost it to the evil Professor Moody in Fourth Year, and how he got it back in Sixth Year.However, he did not get the chance to show the map to her yet.The map got about the same reaction out of her that the cloak did as she ran her hands over the binding.

"Are you ready," Harry asked her as he threw the cloak around them.

"Of course I am.Let's go."

They walked silently through the halls of Hogwarts and out of the castle.They preceded their usual rout around the lake, and Harry stopped at his favorite bench to pull off the cloak.She looked up at him in confusion. "Why'd we stop?"

"I wanted to sit for a while."

"Oh, okay." They sat there for a minute, taking in the scenery before Ginny finally broke the ice."Phillip broke up with me today."

"He what?"

"He said that he didn't think it was working out.It was so weird.He broke up with me, yet, he had tears in his eyes. It was almost as if I was the one dumping _him._I felt so bad about it."

"So, do you still like him?"

"That's the thing.I felt bad because he was hurt, but I wasn't hurt."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"I guess it means I liked Phillip because he was a nice guy, but something was missing…and whatever it was that was missing was the difference between being friends and being in love…I'm sorry, I must be boring you."

"No, it's okay. You're not boring me."

"Thank for listening Harry."She cracked him one of her shy smiles that almost made him melt.

"I er…I think I should talk to you." He said, finally gaining some courage.

"I think you are talking to me," she said.There went another one of those smiles.It only made Harry more nervous as he tore his gaze away from her and looked out toward the lake as he talked.

"I mean, I need to tell you something."

"What is it Harry?" He could hear a slight rise of concern in her voice.

"I don't know how to tell you…"

"You can tell me anything.I promise I won't tell," she said.Harry still wasn't looking at her, but he knew she was smiling again.

"It's just that…you make me feel like no one has made me feel before."

"Is that a good thing…or a bad thing?"

"It's good," he reassured her."I'm trying to tell you that I think I'm…" He trailed off, unable to think of a way to finish his next sentence.

"You're what Harry?"

Gathering all the courage he had, he looked Ginny right in the eye. "I think I'm in love with you." The moments after that seemed to go in extreme slow motion.Ginny finally wiped the confusion off of her face and replaced it with a huge grin.He didn't know he was holding his breath until he let out a gasp at that moment.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this moment," she whispered, staring right into his eyes.

"I thought you were over me, and that I didn't have a chance."

"Oh Harry, I was never completely over you.I just moved on because that was all I thought I could do."

"Then why did you get so mad when I kissed you?"

"I didn't think it meant anything to you."

"Well it did…a lot."

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"I guess I was just too shy."

"I know how that feels," she said."What do we do now," she asked.

"I think I could give you a few suggestions," he answered, kissing her for a second time.This time they were both ready, and they both knew there would be many more kisses to come.

A/n I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story during any point in time. I hope you all liked the ending. I will hopefully get the epilogue out by Friday.I will be going to Arizona for a week, and then I will be driving to St. Louis for a couple days, so I won't have anything new out for a while. Thanks to everyone who stuck it out on my story, it's been fun to write.


	10. Epilogue

Cracker-Pickle Sandwiches

A/n Here's a fluffy little epilogue I wrote before I start to pack for my trip.This is purely fluff dedicated to all of my reviewers.I hope you all enjoy!!

Cracker-Pickle Sandwiches 

Epilogue

"Hey Ginny, would you like to meet me at midnight in the common room again for cracker-pickle sandwiches," Harry asked, kissing her on the forehead before he went off to class.

"Of course," she answered, as she met up to his lips in another quick kiss.

"Oh come on!No, snogging in front of me," Ron called out from behind him.Ron seemed surprisingly cool about Harry and Ginny right from the start.When Harry first told him about himself and Ginny, Ron got a little defensive, but Harry supposed a little bit of nudging from Hermione helped him to see that Harry and Ginny were a great couple.

"Sorry Ron," Harry said as Ginny parted the group to get to her next class."I can't help it, I'm…"

"Just stop right there.I don't need to know."

"So, Ginny and I are never supposed to kiss?"

"I don't care, as long as it's not in front of me.That's gross!"

"You and Hermione snog in front of me!"

"But that's different.Ginny's my sister."

"Well, Hermione is like a sister to me," he answered, giving Hermione a small wink.

"Fine fine, just warn me next time okay?"Harry just smirked at him and went along to his next class.

Harry tiptoed down the stairs that night to find Ginny.He found her and a plate of cracker pickle sandwiches nestled in a loveseat by the fire.He also found somebody standing next to her.Upon further investigation, he saw Phillip, and some other girl talking to Ginny.Harry rushed over to see what was going on.

"Hi Harry," Ginny said as he took a seat next to her."Phillip was just introducing me to Heather."

"Hello Heather," Harry said to a pretty young girl standing next to Phillip.

"Hi.Nice to meet you Harry," she said, extending a hand.Then she turned her gaze to Phillip."I have to go back to my common room now.Thanks for introducing me to your friends," she said, smiling at him.

"It was no problem.See you tomorrow," Phillip said, leading her out of the common room by the hand."I think I'll go to bed now," he said after Heather had left."Behave you two."

"Don't worry, we will," Ginny smiled up at him.

"So, who's Heather," Harry asked once Phillip was out of earshot.

"She's a Ravenclaw fifth year.Phillip's quite taken with her."

"And from the look on her face, the feeling's mutual?"

"Oh yes.I noticed her doodling Phillip on one of her notebooks during lunch."

"And how did you happen to catch that?"

"Well, maybe I was spying a little…okay, a lot."

"Alright, come here spy girl," Harry taunted, grabbing her by the wrists and pulling her towards him."

"I don't think so," she said, and with a flick of the wrist, Harry no longer had her, but she was pulling him.

"Hey!"

"What's the matter Harry," she asked kissing him on the nose, "did I catch you?"

"Yeah, you did," he answered, leaning in for another kiss.The cracker pickle sandwiches lay forgotten on the floor.

A/n I still have a lot of ideas floating in my head, but it'll be awhile before I get anything else out.Until then, I hope everyone enjoys their summer.


End file.
